un hombre, dos mujeres, un destino
by drezz master
Summary: que pasaria que por un mal entendido ash dejara al amor de su vida y se fuera junto a otra mujer
1. Chapter 1

El destino de un hombre entre dos mujeres

Esto ocurre en la región de kalos en una ciudad donde se está celebrando la final de la liga de la región de kalos , entre ash ketchum y kalm xavier (yo le invente el apellido xD porque no sé su apellido), bueno para ser más específico estaba coronando al nuevo campeón, y en las gradas el grupo de amigos de esta persona estaban muy feliz por él en especial dos jovencitas una castaña y la otra una pelimiel ambas enamoradas del mismo joven.

Felicidades al nuevo campeón de la región de kalos ash Ketchum- dijo el presentador de la liga entregándole la copa al campeón – y con esto damos por finalizada la competencia adiós y gracias a todos por venir

En el centro podemos del estadio estaba el grupo de amigos del nuevo campeón todos excepto una joven pelimiel

Chicos muchas gracias por venir y apoyarme ahora que al fin lo logre – dice un ash emocionado mientras abraza a sus amigos

Ash, no tienes que agradecernos todos te queremos y te apoyamos, verte feliz nos hace feliz a nosotros, no es así – dice dan

Siiiiii- responden todos

Ash se dirige a un lugar apartado junto con Clemont para preguntarle algo, pero una joven castaña se queda vigilándolos

Clemont amigo mío has visto a serena, hay algo que quiero decirle a ella – dijo el ganador de la liga algo sonrojado

Si, esta afuera creo que con kalm ya que eran amigos de la infancia al igual que ustedes – responde Clemont

Gracias amigo iré a buscarla – dice ash alegremente

Ash, no le piensas decir lo que sientes? – pregunta el joven inventor

Si creo que al fin estoy listo – responde ash, mientras se dirige a la salida del centro pokemon con una mano en su bolsillo – espero que le guste este regalo que le tengo preparado – sacando una cajita de su chaqueta

Afuera del centro pokemon

Kalm lamento mucho que perdieras y más de la forma en la que lo hiciste, no sabía que ash tenía tres pokemon que podían mega evolucionar, y ese poderoso charizard que gano todas las batallas sin siquiera mega evolucionar y eso que tenía la piedra – dijo serena con una gota estilo anime mientras hablaba inocentemente

Gracias serena por tratar de "subirme el animo" – dijo kalm con tono sarcástico

Lo siento kalm en realidad lo siento, si hubiera una forma de hacerte sentir mejor – dijo serena cabizbaja

En realidad serena si hay algo que puede subirme el animo – dijo kalm con una sonrisa

Y que cos... – dijo serena, pero fue interrumpida por un beso

A lo lejos se ve a un joven azabache con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su amor besar a su rival, este salió corriendo en dirección al centro pokemon nuevamente

Kalm... – dijo la joven pelimiel

Serena yo te amo ... Por favor se mi novia –dijo kalm con una sonrisa en su cara

Yo...yo ... Yo lo siento, yo no te amo, yo amo a ash, él es mi único amor, espero lo puedas entender –dijo serena cabizbaja para no ver la reacción de su amigo

Si serena, no te preocupes ya lo sabia,espero seas muy feliz con el – dijo kalm mientras se alejaba de serena con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ya en el centro pokemon se ve a ash entrar corriendo agarra sus cosas y dirigirse de nuevo a la salida pero sus amigos lo vieron y lo detuvieron momentáneamente para hablar con el

Ash amigo que pasó, por qué te vas así como así – dijo Clemont viendo a su amigo

Lo siento amigos pero tengo que hacerlo, no sé si pueda volver a verla, por eso me voy espero que me dejen solo – dijo ash llorando – Clemont amigo quédate con mi copa en un par de semanas cuando este mejor vendré por ella

Pero ash, que pasó por qué te vas amigo – dijo cilan

Amigos por favor entiendan en su momento le explicaré a cada uno de ustedes por ahora solo les agradezco brock ,misty, más y may , Dawn, cilan, Iris, Clemont y bonnie en realidad gracias – dijo ash, antes de sali corriendo se dirige a Clemont y le entrega el regalo para serena – amigo esto era para serena no sé si quieres se lo das o me da igual ya estamos en contacto

Pero antes que Clemont pudiera responder sale corriendo en dirección al bosque

Qué hacemos amigos no podemos dejar a ash así – dice may

Ya escuchaste a ash may, dijo que no lo siguiéramos – dice brock

Si pero... – dice may

Pero nada may, hay que dejarlo solo un momento él nos hablará – dice max

Max tiene razón may dejémonos solo por hoy – dice iris

No yo no, no lo haré no dejaré a mi ash solo el bese cita apoyo y yo se lo daré – dice may, y salí corriendo en dirección al bosque

Justo en ese momento viene serena entrando al centro pokemon y se da cuenta de que may salió corriendo

Hola chicos, que le pasó a may, y por qué Clemont tiene la copa de ash – dijo serena

Ash se fue serena, el dijo que no podía volver a verte y salió corriendo al bosque y may fue a buscarlo, antes de que vallas a buscarlo ten ash me dejo esto para ti - dijo Clemont y le entrega el regalo

Serena abre el regalo y nota un colgante conforma de corazón con una amatista en el centro y atrás un grabado "para la persona que logró cautivar mi corazón"

Serena al ver el regalo sale corriendo al bosque a buscar a ash feliz pensando en que al fin su amor es correspondido

Ya en el bosque frente a un risco está nuestro héroe parado meditando

Ya no tengo razones para vivir, por qué serena, por qué el, por qué lo besaste, por qué no me dijiste antes que eran novios, y me ahorrabas el sufrimiento – decía ash entre lagrimas, hasta que siente una mano que le toca el hombro

Estás bien ash – dijo una voz femenina que produce una sensación de paz en el alma atormentada del joven

May ... May eres tú ... Qué haces aquí ... Quiero estar solo – dijo ash on los ojos llorosos

Lo sé ash, pero, pero yo no pu do dejarte solo, no puedo hacerlo por qué... – dijo may algo sonrojada

Por qué may... Por qué - dijo ash triste aún

Por qué yo te amo... Ash ... Yo te amo d sede siempre – dijo may sonrojada

Enserio may – dijo ash

Enserio aunque sé que tú ames a serena, yo te amo igual y me preocupo por ti – dijo may cabizbaja

May no lo sabía, nunca quise hacerte sufrir como sufro yo, si bien siento algo por ti, por serena era aún mayor, pero eso ya quedó atrás, por qué, por qué ella ama a otro y destrozo mi corazón, somos amigos por qué no me lo dijo, si me lo hubiera dicho antes no hubiera reaccionado de esta forma –dijo ash volviendo a llorar y esta vez abrazand colocando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, lo cual la sonrojo pero al ver a su " amor" tan mal no dijo nada y solo lo abrazo

Ahí ash no llore s, por favor no llores más, si ella no te supo valorar ella se lo pierde tú eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera, si yo fuera ella no te dejaría escapar nunca – dijo may roja como un tomate

En serio, tú en serio cree... – dijo ash, pero fue interrumpido al sentir como may lo besaba al principio estaba un poco sorprendido pero pasó a corresponder el beso rodeando la cintura de may con sus brazos, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que les empezó a faltar el aire Y se vieron obligados a separarse

May... Dijo ash, pero may se arrodilló cabizbaja

Lo siento ash, en verdad lo siento, aprovecharme de ti en este momento sé que hice mal – dijo may casi llorando

May , esta bien sé que me amas y como te dije yo tengo sentimientos hacia ti, sé que te sientes mal por lo que hiciste, pero eso me ayudó mucho y me hizo sentir La Paz que bese taba – dijo ash ayudando a pararse a may

Eso significa, que no estás molesto – dijo may mirando a ash a sus ojos color chocolate

Como se te ocurre que estaría molesto, es más me hiciste sentir muy feliz, y sé que esto es raro y este momento no es el indicado pero me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad de ser feliz los dos juntos – dijo ash tomando de la mano a may

Claro me encantaría ash, pero piensas volver al centro pokemon – dijo may

No, pienso ir a ciudad romántis en este momento y me encantaría que me acompañaras – dijo ash mientras sacaba a charizard de su pokebola( a todo esto f está dormido dentro de la mochila de ash por su batalla en la liga ya que ash le gano a kalm usando sólo a pikachu, a charizard lo uso toda la liga excepto en la final)- que dices may viajarías conmigo por kalos mientras me preparo para derrotar a dianta

Si ash, contigo hasta el mismísimo infierno – dijo may mientras subía al lomo de charizard

Bueno vamonos a ciudad romántis – dijo ash mi Ñ tras se subía a charizard y abrazaba a may por la espalda

Antes de que charizard emprendiera el vuela llega un chica pelimiel corriendo

ASH... Qué haces? – dijo serena

Serena me voy, para que así puedas ser feliz, espero que "el " te ame tanto como yo lo hice – dijo ash mientras charizard comienza a volar hacia el horizonte

NO...ASH...POR FAVOR...NO TE VALLAS, NO ME DEJES – gritó serena pero ash ya no la podía escuchar

Por qué...por qué te fuiste ahora lo único que me queda de ti ...es este colgante, te prometo ...que te encontraré ash aunque sea lo último que haga, te encontraré y al fin estaremos juntos – dijo serena entre lagrimas mientras veía al amor de su vida irse hacia el horizonte

Esta historia continuara 😮


	2. Chapter 2

El destino de un hombre entre dos mujeres

Capítulo dos

Ha pasado un mes desde que ash se fue junto con may, dejando a serena en ese barranco mirando el atardecer más triste de su vida, durante este mes ash había logrado ganar a la élite cuatro y a la campeona, haciéndose el nuevo campeón de kalos, y la relación de ash con may no había pasado desapercibido.

Ash, amor estoy cansada, no puedo más... – decía May a su novio

May tenemos que seguir, por qué si nos encuentras no nos dejaran ir – dijo ash mirando a may que estaba arrodillada en el piso

Porque los reporteros no pueden dejarnos descansar y disfrutar el día – dijo may haciendo pucheros

Te vez muy hermosa cuando haces pucheros – dijo ash con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su novia

As...ash que cosas dices – dijo may sonrojada – en todo caso podríamos salir de este callejón

Espera llame a una persona que podría ayudarnos a solucionar este problema – dijo ash con una gran sonrisa que proyectaba tranquilidad

Dime ash a esta chica yo la conozco? – dijo may algo molesta pensando en que cierta chica pelimiel podría aparece

Sí, tú conoces a esta chica es una amiga que conocí este viaje – dijo ash sin cambiar su semblante

Mientras en otro lado de la región de kalos específicamente en ciudad novarte Una chica pelimiel con una cadena de oro colgando de su cuello

Esta es la última ciudad en la que lo han visto desde que logró ganarle a dianta – dijo serena - ( se ve tan feliz junto a may, por qué está con ella si yo lo amo, por qué me dejo en ese lugar abandonada) pensaba mientras una lagrima caía de sus bellos ojos azules

No importa dónde estés te encontraré, y descubriré la verdad, y que es lo que sientes de verdad - dijo serena. Justo en ese momento suena su celular

Aloooo serena, al fin contestas – dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del celular

ARIA, como estas tanto tiempo amiga – dijo serena feliz

Muy bien serena, sabes te llamo porque tengo algo de información que te podría interesar – dijo aria con un tono de voz sería

Información, lo siento si es información sobre los performance pokemon no tengo tiempo para eso yo tengo que encon... – dijo serena pero fue interrumpida por su amiga pelirosa

Es encontrar a ash, cierto? – dijo aria con un tono más alegre de voz

Como lo subes – dijo serena algo sorprendida por lo que dijo su amiga ya que ella no le había dicho a nadie que era lo que ella estaba haciendo

Amiga, eso era más que obvio, todos sabemos que solo por una cosa dejarías los performance, y al ver a ash con otra chica deduje el por qué – dijo aria

Eso quiere decir que todos, ah aaaaaa y yo que quería mantenerlo en secreto – dijo serena algo frustrada

Ya, ya tranquila serena, tengo que contarte que donde se encuentra ash – dijo aria dejando a serena sorprendida- ash se encuentra en ciudad lumiose

Como lo sabes aria – preguntó serena

Bueno... – dijo aria

 _ **Flashback**_

Ojalá llegue pronto para poder disfrutar tranquilos la tarde – dijo una may algo inquieta

Si ya no debe tardar – dijo ash mientras una voz se oye detrás de ellos

Quien no debe tardar - dijo aquella misteriosa voz

Aahhhhhh! – gritaron ash y may al mismo tiempo

No nos asustes así - dijo ash algo molesto por la broma pero al reconocer la voz supo quién era lo dejo pasar – al fin estás aquí no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperando

Lo siento, pero tuve un pequeño problemita para encontrar lo que me pediste- dijo la voz misteriosa que aún no se dejaba ver

Ash quién es la persona que nos está hablando y que es lo que le pediste? – dijo may aún asustada

Bueno may ella es mi amiga, (una figura femenina de pelo color rosado y con lentes y un sombrero se dejó ver), ella es ariana, o más conocida por todos como aria la reina de kalos – dijo ash con una leve sonrisa

May aún no salía del asombro al saber que la persona que estaban esperando era una celebridad y nada más y nada menos que la bellísima reina de kalos

Hola may – dijo aria extendiéndole la mano – es un placer conocerte

Hola aria, el placer es todo mío, déjame decirte que eres aún más bella en persona – dijo may aún asombrada de la reina de kalos

Gracias, bueno ash aquí traje todo lo que pediste para sus disfraces- dijo aria entregándole una bolsa a ash

Disfraces? – dijo may confundida

Si may disfraces, al igual que el de aria, al ser una celebridad los reporteros te andan buscando, pero si cambias un poco tu apariencia como lo hace aria ellos no te reconocerán y podremos andar tranquilos por la ciudad _,_ al menos hasta que este alboroto pase – dijo ash sonriendo

Como que pase, no que cuando eres campeón sigues así hasta que alguien te derrote – preguntó may

Si así es, pero los campeones a pesar de ser famosos y los más fuertes de la region, los paparazzi solo los siguen por uno o dos semanas mientras siga greco el recuerdo de la victoria – dijo ash

Así es may a diferencia de la reina de kalos que por ser una artista, y además de ser reconocida como la más bella y talentosa es constantemente perseguida por los periodistas – dijo ariana un poco deprimida

Luego de esto ash le entregó a may su ropa y esta se fue a cambiar un poco más allá al final del callejón donde ash no la viera, mientras q ash se sacaba su gorra y con un peine comenzó a bajar su cabello se colocó una pollera manga larga negra con una pokebola en el centro y una chaqueta blanca con bordes azules, parecía otra persona, mientras que may aparecía vestida con una pollera roja manga corta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su ombligo en el centro de la pollera había una pokebola blanca y usaba una falda blanca y llevaba su pelo suelto

Te ves hermosa may – dijo ash con un leve rubor en su cara

Gracias mi amor, tú estás encantador – dijo may sonriendo

Gracias cariño – dijo ash – muy bien es hora de que disfrutemos de nuestro día, adiós aria y muchas gracias

Ash antes que te vallas, quería preguntarte cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí en lumiose – dijo aria

La verdad, nosotros vamos a vivir aquí ya compre un departamento por mientras que busco una buena casa, en esta ciudad – dijo ash

Aaaa gracias, bueno adiós y que tengan un muy lindo día – dijo aria

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Y eso fue todo – dijo Aria

Ya muchas gracias aria, voy al tiro de camino a ciudad lumiose – dijo serena y colgó el teléfono – ( muy bien ahora iré a buscarte ash y no te dejaré ir, sé que aún muy dentro de ti me amas ) pensaba serena

Volviendo con ash y may En ciudad lumiose

que relajante, estar todo el dia juntos paseando por la ciudad y sin que nadie nos moleste, no lo crees asi mi amor – dijo may mientras abrazaba a ash del brazo

siii fue un muy buen dia may – decía ash, mientras pensaba en otra cosa

ash, tu sientes algo por serena todavía? - pregunto may a su novio

que, por que lo preguntas – respondió un ash un tanto sorprendido y nervioso, puesto que el amor que el sentía por serena aun estaba presente

bueno lo dijo, por que en muy rara vez vamos tomados de las manos, o me besas, o me llamas por algún apodo tierno – dijo may algo apenada

ash al notar esto se detiene y toma de la mano a may, y la hace girar para quedar frente a frente.

No may yo por serena ya no siento nada, tu eres la única mujer en la que pienso, y si no te llamo por apodos tiernos es por que en realidad amo decir tu nombre, esas tres letras que forman la mas bella palabra para mis oídos, esa es la razón de que no te diga apodos – dijo ash – (ojala no descubra que le estoy mintiendo, se que es descarado de mi parte, se que me gusta may, pero... a mejor dejo de pensar en esto o si no la haré sentir mal de nuevo)

ahi ash que tierno eres, gracias te amo mucho – decía may con una sonrisa en la cara

ash hay algo que debo decirte y no se si esto te gustara – dijo may ahora un poco mas seria

si may, que es lo que quieres decirme, de que se trata? - pregunto ash

bueno la verdad, es que alguien va a venir a visitarme – dijo may

y quien es esa persona, la conozco – dijo ash

si ash tu la conoces, esa persona es...drew... - dijo may

DREW! - dijo ash casi gritando – pero por que quiere ese idiota verte

ash, drew es mi amigo y solo viene de visita y a felicitarte por tu triunfo – dijo may algo enojada por el comentario de ash – no me digas que estas celoso de drew?

yo celoso de el, por favor como yo podría ponerme celoso de drew -respondió ash – (aunque es verdad que saber que ese imbécil viene a kalos y nada mas y nada menos que a ver a mi novia me llena de furia)

si como no, ash te conozco se que estas celoso de drew, pero no tienes por que estarlo yo te amo a ti – dijo may mientras abrazaba a ash por el cuello y le dio un beso – que te parece si nos vamos a "nuestro departamento"

bueno vamos a nuestro hogar, pero no estoy celoso de drew – dijo ash mientras se ponían en camino al departamento, cuando pregunto – y cuando llegaría "el" a kalos

bueno drew estaría llegando en una semana más a kalos – dijo may y mientras decía esto un pequeño sonrojo se produjo en su cara algo que paso desapercibido para ash

bueno al menos tenemos toda una semana para disfrutar nuestro tiempo, ojala su visita sea corta – dijo ash , ya en la entrada de su departamento

oye mi amor y como dormiremos, ya que el departamento tiene una sola habitación – preguntaba ash – supongo que no tenia que preguntar es obvio que dormiré en el sofá

no no no nada de eso tu eres mi novio hace un mes ya, y solo vamos a dormir así que dormiremos juntos de ahora en adelante – dijo may - bueno yo me voy a cambiar porque estoy algo cansada y me iré a acostar, te estaré esperando en la cama mi amor

bueno no era lo que me esperaba pero esta bien – dijo ash

y asi la pareja se fue a dormir y comenzar la cuenta regresiva para la llegada de drew, lo que la pareja no sabia es que cierta chica con cabello color miel estaba viajando a ciudad lumiose y estaría llegando el mismo dia que lo haría drew

que le preparara el futuro a esta joven pareja, las intenciones de drew son solo saludar a ash y may , serena se enamorara de nuevo, o quedara la grande :O esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo

ahora responderé a los reviews

mafyabkn – puede ser , en realidad es una escena que tenia en mi mente asi que tal vez la habré visto en alguna película

– gracias por el apoyo

Pykchu – bueno en realidad no estoy seguro de como terminara, ya que a mi me gusta tanto el advanceshipping el pearlshipping y el amourshiping, pero siempre veo triángulos amorosos entre dawn, ash y serena y muy rara vez uno entre may, ash y serena asi que por ahora no tengo seguro el como va a terminar

la luz de orion – como acabo de mencionar soy fan del advanceshipping tanto como del amourshipping, son los dos shipping que mas me gustan, asi que por ahora puede que parezca advanceshipping pero puede que mas adelante eso cambie, como lo dije no estoy seguro de como terminara la historia

bueno gracias por leer este fic y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo tres

ha pasado una semana desde que ash se entero de que drew venia en camino a visitar a may y el entendía que amaba a may pero también sabia que aun amaba a serena,y el solo hecho de pensar en que drew estaría cerca de may lo ponía un poco celoso y al mismo tiempo lo confundía ya que no sabia a quien amaba en realidad

Bueno amor a que hora llega "el" - decía el joven azabache mientras terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno

según lo que me dijo estaría llegando dentro de dos horas – respondía la castaña a su novio – dijo que me llamaría para que lo fuéramos a buscar

aaaaaa, esta bien, creo que saldré a comprar cosas para preparar el almuerzo vuelvo en una hora – dijo ash besando a su novia – nos vemos pronto, para ir a buscarlo

okey, mientras tu vas a comprar iré al centro pokemon para que me envíen al resto de mis pokemon y los dejare con el profesor sycamore – dijo may devolviendo el beso a ash

de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos aquí en el depa en una hora – dijo ash mientras iba saliendo de la casa – cuídate amor

tu también cariño cuídate – dijo may mientra ash se iba

así fue que se separaron, pasado ya 45 minutos ash iba caminando devuelta a su casa hasta que ve una escena que lo hace sentir muy mal ya que al fin el sabia que en verdad amaba a may y esta escena le rompió el corazón por segunda vez, ya que estaba viendo a su novia colgada del cuello de drew como si estuvieran terminando de besarse, el la tenia rodeada de las caderas con sus manos como si de novios se tratara,el chico que se supone llegaría dentro de una hora, ash no soporto lo que vio y salio corriendo en dirección contraria. Mientras tanto drew y may seguían conversando sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

Que bueno que estés aquí amigo, te eche tanto de menos – decía la castaña al peli verde

yo también te echaba de meno, amigis me hacías tanta falta – respondía el coordinador a su amiga – y como va todo con el actual y poderoso campeón de la región de kalos

al principio era raro, ya que sabia que aun amaba a serena, pero con el paso de las semanas sentí como el correspondía mi amor y se que aun no me ama tanto como la amaba a ella pero creo que no falta mucho para que seamos completamente felices – respondió may a su amigo – y tu que tal al fin encontraste a tu alma gemela

si al fin después de tanto tiempo logre encontrar mi media naranja – dijo drew – oye y como se tomo ash el tema de mi visita, le incomoda que yo me vaya a quedar con ustedes

bueno si y no – respondió may,mirando a drew y al verlo que estaba confundido continuo hablando – bueno lo que pasa es que ash esta celoso de ti, aunque el no quiera aceptarlo, y como me gusta que se ponga celoso, no le he contado aun el otro tema

aaaaa, así que aun no le cuentas que la mayoría de los hombres que participamos en los concursos pokemon somos gay – dijo drew mirando a su amiga – bueno si quieres ponerlo celoso, ten cuidado esto se te puede escapar de las manos

solo un poquito mas, luego le cuento la verdad - dijo may con una sonrisa en su cara

mientras tanto en el bosque se encuentra ash otra vez frente al mismo acantilado donde estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida cuando vio a serena besar a kalm( no había mencionado que la liga se había celebrado en ciudad lumiose)

no puede ser …. otra vez … por que esto me pasa a mi – decía ash con lagrimas en sus ojos – primero me enamoro de serena y ella me rompe el corazón, luego viene may quien dijo que me amaba y yo que le di la oportunidad ya que también me gustaba y con el paso de las semanas la empezaba a amar cada vez mas …... ahora si no me queda nada mas

esta vez ash estaba había salido sin pokemon ya que estaban todos en el laboratorio del profesor sycamore y pikachu estaba cuidando el departamento

tal vez …... no hay nadie para mi en este mundo …..sin amor no vale la pena vivir – dijo ash y dando un paso al frente cuando su comenzaba lentamente hacia precipitarse al vació un par de manos lo agarra de ambos hombros y evita que el cayera

quien eres? Por que no me dejas morir y acabar con esta tortura que llaman vida? - dijo ash llorando

por que te amo y lo haré hasta el fin de los tiempos – respondía una voz femenina

ash reconoció la voz de inmediato y se volteo a verla y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba la chica a quien el amaba y la primera mujer que lo hizo sufrir de amor

se..re..na...que estas haciendo aquí? - volvió a preguntar ash sin levantar la mirada

te estaba buscando, para que al fin podamos ser felices juntos – dijo serena con una sonrisa en su cara, pero las palabras que ella pronuncio no tuvieron el efecto que ella esperaba en el azabache

acaso estas aquí para burlarte de mi …...o acaso esta aquí como ahora soy el campeón de la región y te parezco interesante ahora... ACASO VIENES POR MI FAMA, AL VER QUE SOY FAMOSO ABANDONASTE A KALM - dijo ash gritando

pero que dices ash, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás – dijo serena con lagrimas en los ojos

ACASO CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA – grito nuevamente ash – TE VI BESANDO A KALM, SE QUE ERAN NOVIOS Y POR ESO ME FUY, HUBIERA PREFERIDO MIL VECES PERDER LA LIGA EN PRIMERA RONDA QUE VER ESA ESCENA QUE DESTRYO MI CORAZON

NO ME GRITES, TU NO SABES LO QUE PASO EN REALIDAD, YO NUNCA TUVE NADA CON KALM EL ME BESO Y YO LO RECHAZE POR TI – dijo serena gritando mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos azules – YO...YO...YO TE AMO ...DESDE EL DIA EN QUE TE FUISTE TE HE BUSCADO POR CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA, Y ESTO ES LO QUE ME HA DADO FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE – dijo mientras dejaba ver un colgante que ash reconoció de inmediato

tu...tu estas diciendo la verdad...bueno aunque así sea yo ya no puedo corresponderte -dijo ash – aunque te ame yo ya tengo no... - ash no pudo terminar la frase ya que al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

ash, que te pasa por que lloras – dijo serena, preocupada mientras se arrodillaba para estar frente a el – dime que es lo que pasa yo siempre estaré contigo por que te amo te amo demasiado

lo que pasa ….. es que may...m..i...mi no..via me...me...ella...beso a otro... - dijo ash llorando

tranquilo yo estoy aquí para ti y siempre lo estaré por que yo te amo – dijo serena tocando la cara de ash – se que tienes novia y aunque ella te traiciono a ti, tu nunca lo harías y yo respeto eso, te acompañare

gracias serena, no cabe duda de por que me enamore de ti y el porque te sigo amando pero hasta solucionar el tema con may, no pasara nada – dijo ash, mirando esta vez a serena a sus ojos azules – pero serena me gustaría que me acompañaras hasta mi departamento para hablar con ellos por favor necesitare de tu apoyo

claro, yo te acompañare a donde tu quieras, y siempre tendrás mi apoyo – dijo serena mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a ash para ayudarlo a levantarse – vamos ash es hora de que enfrentes a may

tienes razón vamos – dijo ash mientras tomaba la mano de serena para levantarse y se ponían en marcha a su departamento – gracias por salvarme serena y perdona por gritarte y por decir que me buscabas por mi fama al ser el nuevo campeón

no te preocupes ash, tu corazón roto fue quien hablo en ese momento, yo te amo y pase lo que pase te seguiré amando – dijo serena, mientras seguían caminando de vuelta hacia la ciudad

ya había pasado mas de una hora desde que ash se fue de su departamento y desde que may y drew habían vuelto al departamento, may se empezaba a preocupar al ver que su novio no llegaba

por que no llega ash, le habrá pasado algo malo – decía may preocupada mientras estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina de la cual no se podía ver la puerta de entrada

tranquila may, nada le pasara el es el actual campeón de la región de kalos, una de las personas mas fuertes de esta región – dijo drew – ademas el ya sabe cuidarse a viajado por seis regiones, asi que tu tranquila amiga que ya llegara

si se eso, pero el siempre andaba con sus pokemon o por lo menos siempre con pikachu pero pikachu esta aquí en la casa y sus pokemon en el laboratorio del profesor sycamore- dijo may aun mas preocupada – ojala este bien, me muero si es que algo malo le llegase a pasar

en eso se escucha la puerta del departamento cerrarse y may sale corriendo a ver quien era seguido de drew, al llegar a la sala de estar se sorprenden con lo que ven.

Ash...y ..se...re...na.. - dijo may sorprendida al ver a la chica pelimiel junto a su novio – q..que e..esta haciendo ella aquí

may tenemos que hablar – dijo ash con una mirada seria

bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy se que la historia avanzo algo rápido, pero la verdad es que tengo pensado que la historia tenga entre tres a cuatro capítulos mas, eso espero disfruten el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el capitulo pasado

en eso se escucha la puerta del departamento cerrarse y may sale corriendo a ver quien era seguido de drew, al llegar a la sala de estar se sorprenden con lo que ven.

Ash...y ..se...re...na.. - dijo may sorprendida al ver a la chica pelimiel junto a su novio – q..que e..está haciendo ella aquí

may tenemos que hablar – dijo ash con una mirada seria

…..

Ahora un silencio incomodo se siente en el departamento del actual campeón de kalos ash ketchum y su por ahora novia, acompañados de drew y serena

May tenemos que hablas – dijo ash con una mirada seria – y contigo también drew

Está bien ash – dijo drew serio – pero una cosa antes de empezar, no armemos una escena aquí vamos a conversar como adultos que somos

Estoy de acuerdo contigo drew – dijo ash mirando al chico peli verde en la sala de estar – por favor tomen asiento, tu también serena – así los cuatros tomaron asiento en la sala de estar del departamento

De acuerdo de que es lo que quieres hablar mi amor – dijo may mirando a ash con ternura

Por favor may, no me llames más de esa forma – dijo ash serio – no ves que eso puede molestar a tu novio

A que te refieres, ash tu eres mi novio – dijo may confundida

Por favor may ya no tienes que ocultarlo más, se qué tú y drew son pareja – dijo ash cabizbajo – debi haberme dado cuenta antes, ya que lograste enamorarme y destrozarme el corazón

Pero qué estás diciendo ash, drew no es mi novio solo es mi amigo – dijo may levantándose de su asiento – apuesto que ella te dijo eso solo porque quiere separarte de mi ahora que eres el campeón de la región y abandono a su novio

Yo nunca seria de hacer algo como eso, además yo venia llegando a la ciudad cuando vi a ash salir corriendo mientras lloraba al bosque – decía serena mientras se levantaba de su asiento para confrontar a may – yo lo seguí para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido, porque yo lo amo no como tu que aun siendo su novia te atreviste a besar a tu supuesto amigo

Ves lo que dijo apuesto a que tu le dijiste esa mentira de que yo bese a drew para alejarlo de mi – dijo may mientras se acercaba a serena para atacarla

May tranquilízate amiga, de seguro hay otra razón no hagas alguna locura – dijo drew mientras sostenía a may para calmarla – no se quien te habrá dicho esa mentira ash pero yo jamás besaría a may ella es mi amiga

Si y yo soy el rey de los bidoof – dijo ash con sarcasmo, para luego hablar más enojado todo esto sin levantar la voz – vi como may se abrazaban luego de terminar un beso, si bien no vi el momento en el que se besaban, la forma en la que se abrazaban lo explica todo, además si no mal recuerdo tu siempre le regalabas rosas a may cuando participaban en los concursos

Ash todo eso fue un mal entendido – dijo may ya calmada al escuchar lo que dijo ash – drew seria incapaz de besarme además lo de las rosas era solo una fachada

Como es eso de una fachada – dijo serena sorprendida – acaso tu no eras ese coordinador conocido en johto por andar regalándole rosa a cada mujer que veías tratando de conquistarla

Asi que tu novio es un mujeriego quien le entregaba rosas a cualquier chica – dijo ash molesto – parece que son tal para cual una pareja de hipócritas

De repente ash es tumbado de un solo golpe de drew

Puedo permitir que digas cualquier cosa de mi, quizás por lo que hice en el pasado me lo merezca – dijo drew molesto – pero lo que no permitiré es que hables asi de mi mejor amiga, ella es una dama y se le debe respetar y si un inútil como tu no entiende eso es por que no eres digno de tener a tan bella y delicada rosa como novia – termino de decir mientras se calmaba un poco

Salvaje como te atreves a atacar asi a ash – dijo serena mientras se arrodillaba para ver como estaba ash

No te acerques a mi ash bruja, tu tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste al elegir a kalm – dijo may molesta mientras iba a ver a ash - y tu drew discúlpate con ash , esa no es forma de tratar al novio de tu mejor amiga

Per…pero may el te estab…. – decía drew pero fue interrumpido por ash

No tienes que hacerlo drew, me lo merecía – dijo ash cabizbajo – no debí haber tratado asi a may, no importa lo molesto que este esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer

Pero aun asi ash drew no debió reaccionar de esa forma – dijo may al ver como ash seguía tumbado en el piso – quien diría que alguien como tu tendría tanta fuerza

A que te refieres a alguien como el – dijo serena algo molesta, pero también curiosa

A lo que may se refiere – dijo drew suspirando – es a que yo soy gay, por eso es imposible que may y yo nos besemos ya que a mi me gustan los hombres – cuando drew termino de hablar ash y serena quedaron en shock, en primera porque drew derribo de un solo golpe a ash ( no mal entiendan no por que drew sea gay si no porque a diferencia de ash drew es un palito y ash tiene un cuerpo mas tonificado en esta historia ) y segundo es que drew sea gay

En… entonces tu … no eres novio de may ….y nunca se besaron – dijo serena mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – entonces …..tu..y…y…ash….a..aun..van a…ser…..novios

Serena – dijo el azabache mirando a la pelimiel – lo siento mucho tu sabes que te amo, pero también amo a may y no puedo dejarla - mientras se acercaba a serena para consolarla

Creo que yo mejor me voy a la habitación que may me dio para que ustedes puedan hablar tranquilos y en privacidad – dijo drew marchándose a su habitación dejando a los tres solos en el piso ash consolando a serena y may triste por lo que ash había dicho

Así que aun la amas – dijo may mientras una lagrima caia de sus ojos – bueno no me sorprende hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que te olvidaras de ella, pero al parecer no fue suficiente – dijo para largarse a llorar

Tranquila may, yo te amo al igual que a serena eso es lo que vuelve difícil esta decisión – dijo el azabache mientras que con el brazo que tenía libre la abrazaba y la acercaba a su pecho en la misma posición que tenía a serena – yo no sé que hacer, solo sé que amo a las dos por igual y que me duele verlas llorar, si tan solo hubiera una solución para esta situación – después de decir eso siente como ambas mujeres se separan de él y se quedan viendo unos minutos para luego hablar

Bueno hay una solución ash – dijo serena

Cual es esa solución? – dijo el azabache curioso

Bueno esa solución es – dijo esta vez may

Compartirte – dijieron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

Como que compartirme – dijo ash algo preocupado – acaso eso no es mal visto y esta prohibido

Aquí en la región de kalos la personas con un titulo que representen a la región pueden tener hasta tres parejas al mismo tiempo – respondía la peli miel – además ese privilegio se mantiene incluso si dicha persona pierde su cargo

Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que ambas serán mis novias – dijo el azabache mirando a las mujeres que tenia en frente

Asi es mi amor tanto serena como yo seremos a partir de hoy tus novias – dijo may con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Esta historia continuara

Bueno aquie este un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste y que giros dara la historia ahora, como será la relación de ash con sus dos novias, llegara una tercera? Pues quien lo sabe, si alguno de ustedes quisiera que se agrege una chica mas dejen en los review quien seria para ustedes la ultima chica en ser una de las novias del condimento


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Luego de que el malentendido se aclarara y que luego de la explicación correspondiente a drew explicándole lo que acordaron, una vez dicho esto drew y ash se sentaron a conversar mientras que las dos novias del campeón regional comenzaron a cocinar una rica cena

Asi que ahora tendrás dos novias ash – dijo drew – espero que sepas cuidarlas, respetarlas y darles el amor que se merecen

Eso no lo dudes drew, yo siempre las voy a amar a ambas sin importar que es lo que pase – dijo ash mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la cocina – si bien a la primera que ame fue a serena, may supo ganarse mi corazón

Eso quería oír ash – dijo drew con una sonrisa en su cara

Oye drew no es que quiera ser mal anfitrión ni nada, pero ¿qué haces en kalos no creo que solo vengas de visita? – dijo ash mirando con curiosidad a drew – may no me dijo la razón por la que venias

Bueno, en realidad no te quiso decir hasta que te contáramos la verdad sobre mi sexualidad y luego de eso que tomaras una decisión – dijo drew dejando más confundido a ash – bueno la verdad ash es que may quiere que me venga a vivir aquí a kalos y a mi me encantó la idea

Aaaaa por eso no quería contarme, por lo de mis celos – dijo ash comprendiendo lo todo – y ahora que se la verdad a mí no me molesta en absoluto, es más me encantarías que te quedaras en nuestra casa todo el tiempo que necesites, además asi may tendrá a su mejor amigo cerca y pueden empezar a conocer a serena también

Gracias por tu hospitalidad y si me encantaría conocer más a serena y así ser amigis – dijo drew con una gran sonrisa en su cara

y drew si no es mucha la indiscreción me gustaría saber si …. Bueno tu encontraste a tu media naranja – dijo ash algo de vergüenza y curiosidad en su rostro

bueno…si lo encontré y tanto may como tu lo conocen y dawn también lo conoce – dijo drew con una sonrisa tremenda en su cara – el llegara pronto a la región de kalos para venir a vivir conmigo y viene con alguien que te extraña mucho

enserio y podría saber quiénes son las personas que vendrán – dijo ash con más curiosidad

si luego se los dire, ya que may tampoco sabe y creo que serena tampoco – dijo drew mientras miraba a las chicas terminando de cocinar

mientras tanto en la cocina

la verdad es que may y serena se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron y nunca pelearon por el amor de ash, la pelea ocurrida hace un momento fue la primera ya que ellas se habían vuelto amigas apenas se conocieron

así que así fue como te enamoraste de ash serena – dijo may con corazones en sus ojos ( serena le dijo como conoció a ash y que desde ahí esta enamorada, bueno la historia es la misma de la serie la del campamento y por eso no la escribí)

si desde entonces que yo lo amo - dijo serena sonrojada – y tu may como te enamoraste de ash

y así may comienza a contarle cómo fue que conoció a ash y todo lo que pasaron juntos hasta lo que ocurrió con manaphy y que desde ese momento supo que no era solo admiración lo que sentía por ash, luego lo que le dolió cuando se separaron y cuando lo volvió a ver en sinnoh y nuevamente aquí en kalos

aawww que lindo lo que hizo ash por ti – dijo serena también con corazones en los ojos - el siempre arriesgando su vida para salvarnos a nosotras

si el es mejor de todos por eso nos enamoramos de el – dijo may mirando a serena mientras termina de cocinar

si ahora espero que podamos ser una familia feliz los tres – dijo serena con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a may quien correspondía su abrazo

si ojala seamos felices los tres para siempre y tengamos una bonita familia – dijo may mientras rompían el abrazo

al escuchar esto ambas empezaron a imaginarse una casa con cuatro niños corriendo dentro una niña con cabello color miel una niña de cabello color castaño y y dos niños uno de cabello color negro y el otro color castaño, ambos hombres con sus distinguidas z en sus mejillas y las niñas cada quien con los ojos del color igual a su madre, mientras que en el patio se observaba a un ash ya crecido acariciando a su pikachu y en la cocina a una mujer pelimiel preparando el almuerzo mientras que una castaña ponía la mesa… pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando se encuentran de frente junto a su novio quien las miraba y les regalaba una tierna sonrisa

chicas están bien? – pregunto el joven azabache

si ash estamos bien solo estábamos conversando – dijo may regalándole una gran sonrisa

me alegro que se lleven bien chicas – dijo ash mientras las abrazaba a las dos

claro que nos llevamos bien, además a partir de ahora seremos una familia y siempre nos apoyaremos – dijo serena mientras seguía abrazada a ash igual que may

asi que no te preocupes ash, seremos felices los tres – dijo may dándole un beso en los labios a ash

si y ahora toma asiento en la mesa ashy que la cena esta lista – dijo serena besando a ash también, luego del beso ash se fue a sentar y las chicas sirvieron la cena

durante la cena drew y serena se conocieron más y comenzaron a llevarse muy bien, luego vino lo que may y ash esperaban el nombre de la media naranja de drew y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al saber que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kenny y que la persona que vendría con el seria dawn su mejor amiga, luego terminaron de cenar y ash junto a drew lavaron y secaron la loza, para que luego drew se retirara a su habitación y ash se quedó junto con serena y may conversando

serena y donde te estas quedando, donde está el resto de tu ropa – dijo may a la peli miel

eeee….. esto es vergonzoso, pero desde que ustedes se fueron solo me dedique a buscar a ash por toda la región así que no tengo más ropa que la que ando trayendo puesta y por supuesto mi pijama y mi ropa de cambio – dijo serena sonrojada sobre todo por la última parte ya que se refería a recambio de ropa interior – y recién llegue a ciudad lumiose y como no tengo dinero solo para comprar comida solo me quedo en centros pokemon por uno o dos días para asegurarme si ash estaba o no en la ciudad, así que ahora no se qué hare

yo si se que harás serena – dijo ash – te quedarás con nosotros ya que eres mi novia y como solo queda una pieza recomiendo que ustedes dos duerman en la cama y yo dormiré aquí en el sillón

no nada de eso ash ya te dije que tú eres mi novio y dormirás en la cama conmigo y con serena, y con respecto a la ropa mañana serena tu yo saldremos de compras con la tarjeta de ash – dijo may dándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga – y no te preocupes el gana mucho mucho dinero y pronto estará lista nuestra nueva casa que le regalo el presidente de la liga por ganar, así que podremos comprar muchas cosas lindas y también cosas para adornar la nueva casa

está bien…. Pero no quisiera abusar del dinero de ash – dijo serena cabizbaja

tranquila serena, como may dijo tengo mucho dinero y no me molesta que tu tomes parte de el para comprarte ropa y cosas para la nueva casa – dijo ash con una sonrisa – bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir, mis hermosas damas

sí ashy – dijeron ambas chicas con un sonrojo en su rostro por lo dicho por ash

así los tres se fueron a acostar en su habitación, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para ellos tres durmieran cómodamente de esta manera may se acostó a la derecha ash al medio y serena a la izquierda ambas se acurrucaron al pecho de ash y se quedaron profundamente dormidas o eso creía ash

que bueno que al fin se solucionó todo, y que puedo estar junto a las dos personas que amo, no se que seria de mi vida si no las tuviera aquí conmigo – dijo ash mientras se acercaba a may y besaba su frente, para luego repetir el mismo acto con serena – las amo con todo mi corazón y nunca dejare de hacerlo

y nosotras te amamos a ti ash – dijeron serena y may al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran ensayado, dicho esto se acercaron y besaron las mejillas de ash, para luego volverse a acurrucar en el pecho de su azabache y ahora si dormir, siendo seguidas por ash al mundo de los sueños.

asi pasaron la noche que les deparara el futuro a nuestros héroes, por que dawn quiere hablar con ash y sobre todo como Kenny y drew están juntos bueno todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, se que me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupado con la tesis para la u y mis practicas profesionales pero no se preocupen que las historias continuaran tal vez me tarde pero no abandonare ninguna


End file.
